Special treatment
by Daria234
Summary: Jack and Nathan argue when Nathan wants to help Zoe get an internship at GD. Jack/Nathan SLASH


Written for comment_fic on livejournal

Jack was trying to stay calm. "Nathan, Zoe can apply for the internship just like all the other kids."

"Jack, be practical. Each of the 7 spots gets an average of 304 applications, all of them from truly exceptional students. This is just to help Zoe out a little."

"How can they be that exceptional if there are...um...2,128 of them?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "You have to take into account we're talking about the pool of all the world's high school students. But it's not like I'm giving Zoe something she doesn't deserve. She's a very clever girl, Jack. You really shouldn't underestimate her."

"Nobody has more faith in her than I do. But I'm not raising my daughter to believe in special favors, or that people in authority can ignore fair play."

"So you _don't_ want her to have any idea how the world works."

"Don't even try to tell me how I should raise my own child. And you _know_ that you should have checked with me."

"So you now you _want_ me to talk to you." Nathan gave him a leer, with that miniscule movement of lips that made Jack feel like an appetizer. He hated that Stark could get to him still.

"We're talking about Zoe, Nathan. Not us." Not us, Jack thought, we're not talking about us, or our past, or our big damn breakup, or the fact that after the 'breakup' you kept dragging me into your office for a quick screw on your desk. Or about the fact that I finally find the willpower to tell you where you can stick it, and I find you weaseling your way into my life through my daughter.

"Yeah, why is that?" Nathan asked

"What?"

"Why aren't we talking about us?"

Jack paused. "There's nothing to say."

"Sure there is. You're pissed at me."

Damn right. "Not at all."

"Sure you are," Nathan said.

"About Zoe."

Stark smiled again. "Yeah, I knew it would piss you off."

Jack gaped. "Seriously? You went through my daughter just to get me back in your office?"

"Worked."

"You're an ass!"

"Probably. But I'm a sexy ass."

Jack sighed. He couldn't even bother to think of an effective reply. He just rolled his eyes and started toward the door.

"Wait, Jack. Yeah, I was an ass. I made you go through a bunch of bullshit about why I should be with my ex or why you should be with your ex. And then I would change my mind. More than once."

"More than once?"

"Okay, numerous times. But I'm sorry. And I didn't just want you here for office playtime. I wanted you to actually talk to me, and admit that you're mad. I want to figure this out."

"You're looking for closure."

"The opposite, Jack. I'm looking for an opening." Nathan put his hand on Jack's cheek and moved in for a kiss. Jack's brain said to pull away. But when Nathan paused just an inch from his lips, it was Jack who pushed forward and made contact.

Bad idea, said Jack's brain.

Nathan tastes so good, said Jack's tongue.

When they finally pulled apart, Jack was surprised to see fear on Nathan's face. Fear of rejection, fear of loss. Fear of actually deigning to ask Jack for something.

So Jack spoke first. "Are you sure? Because it's not worth jumping into again if it's just, you know -"

"I'm not asking for a quickie, Jack. I'm asking for you to ..."

"To take you back?"

Nathan's look as he stared into Jack's eyes confirmed the answer, despite the fact that his lips could not.

Jack kissed him again, harder, gripping Stark's hips tightly and pulling his body close.

"I'll come by tonight," Stark said. His tone was cocky, but Jack could recognize it as the request for permission that it was.

"Fine. But you'll have to explain to Zoe that you were wrong to offer her special treatment."

Nathan smiled. "She won't mind. She'd much rather apply for the Sorbonne's Future Physicists program anyway."

"What? But why did you - but - wait, what?"

"She's the one who said to get you pissed off enough to talk to me. She told me the best way to do it, too."

Jack stared at him, agape.

"I told you not to underestimate her, Jack." 


End file.
